The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Delosperma plant, botanically known as Delosperma cooperi ‘DSAB13-1’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘DSAB13-1’. The new cultivar of Delosperma is a herbaceous perennial grown for container and landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ichinimiya-City, Aichi-Pref, Japan. The overall purpose of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars of Delosperma plants with low-growing and well-spreading growth habits combined with long flowering periods and a unique range of flower colors.
‘DSAB13-1’ was selected in the Inventor's trial garden in 2012 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from self-crossing an unnamed and unpatented plant from the Inventor's breeding program in 2011. The Inventor's reference number for the parent plant is DSARW12-2.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in 2012 by the Inventor in Ichinimiya-City, Aichi-Pref, Japan. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.